Waiting
by JenLea
Summary: A very pregnant Lita waits for her husband in the airport.LitaHHH


Waiting

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N-Rachel, you know where this comes from…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Amy Dumas-Levesque had to explain how much she missed Paul, her husband, she would compare it to the way a seventy-year-old third time widow misses her cats.

With her eyes fixed on the unloading area, she searched for some glimpse of her husband's stocky frame. Her fingers gently running her over her tank top clad belly, she paused, only to feel the baby kick.

Paul, her husband, had been on a business trip for the last week. With Amy in her final weeks of pregnancy, she was worried her husband would somehow miss the birth of their first baby.

"Baby Girl, Shh," she murmured, cradling her big belly. Wincing, she gazed down. "Jocelyn, calm down." Doubling over, she growled. "Jocelyn Maeve Levesque, calm your little butt down." She loved talking to her unborn baby girl and rarely cared about what she said.

"When are you due?" an elderly woman asked, her gaze trained on Amy's belly. "You look like you're ready to pop!"

Amy groaned. She hated when people said that. She knew she was big. She didn't need people pointing out how pregnant she was. However, she tolerated it this time, mainly because she was dealing with an elderly woman.

"Tuesday, but this little Princess can come at any time. Her daddy's due home any minute so I'm hoping she'll wait," Amy murmured, standing up to stretch.

"A girl?" asked the woman. Amy nodded. "Have you chosen a name?"

"Jocelyn Maeve, which my family hates but we love. It just fits her somehow," Amy explained, yawning. Her stomach rumbled involuntarily. "I'm starved…"

She was talking to herself. She knew she should get up and eat. Starbucks was less than a foot away. However, she was afraid she would somehow miss her husband.

"Have a cookie," the woman murmured. Amy shook her head. "Are you sure?" The pregnant woman nodded.

"I don't want to miss my husband!" she exclaimed, laughing. "I kind of haven't seen him in over a week and I miss him _a lot,_" She smiled, still rubbing her belly. "God, I can't wait to meet her,"

"I think most parents are like that," the woman said, gently touching Amy's hand. "My Sara's due to have my first grandbaby in two months and I can't wait to meet Jack."

Amy found herself talking to the woman, as a way to pass time. She was glad to realize that the woman was there and willing to talk. Otherwise, she would have gone mad waiting.

"My Sara's in Germany right now," the woman murmured, glancing at Amy's belly. "I hate to be rude, since I hated it when I was pregnant, but can I feel your baby kick?"

"Of course," Amy murmured, wanting nothing more than to help the elderly woman feel better. Gently, she placed the woman's hand in the center of her belly. Then, the baby kicked.

Amy was glad to be able to make someone feel better. She knew her baby was a blessing. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter. She couldn't wait to see Paul again.

"Am I crazy or are you more pregnant than when I left a week ago?" a familiar voice chortled. Amy glanced up. Connecting with her husband's eyes, she squealed softly.

"Paul!" she murmured, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh my god, I missed you!" She sunk her head into his chest, inhaling the seductive aroma of his cologne.

"How's Jo?" he asked, reaching out to rub her belly. "Jocelyn Maeve, Daddy's missed you," He chuckled softly.

"What about Mommy?" Amy asked. Paul chuckled. Then, he kissed her. "I missed you,"

"So did I," he murmured. "Where did you get that shirt?" She glanced down, reading the words emblazoned across her chest.

NO, I'm not going to POP… 

"This?" she asked. "Last week. I got tired of people telling me how pregnant I look. That and one that says 'Tickled Pink' since I am so proud that we're having a girl and want the world to know,"

Having her husband there seemed surreal. She couldn't believe he was home. She couldn't believe he would be home now until after Jocelyn arrived.

She was just glad her waiting was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
